O Caminho das Serpentes
by Rafael Faria Gangi
Summary: Uma história Sonserina
1. A Serpente de Duas Faces

Konnichiwa. Rafael desu.

Como vão vocês, meus queridos leitores o.Ô?

Obrigado a Lien-chan por inspirar e criar Sophie, além de auxiliar em algumas partes!!

E mais um obrigado, para minha beta-reader semi-oficial, a Nuri.

Então, começarei do zero, e vamos ver no que vai dar. Críticas, sugestões e elogios são bem vindos.

Não deixem de ler a Série Aikachi – Two Worlds, Angels e Garden.

Agora, vamos ao que interessa.

"Nesse mundo a eternidade não é um problema."

"É duvidoso que isso até aconteça alguma vez, não é mesmo?"

[Raion – Jinn

HARRY POTTER, todos os seus personagens e derivados são marcas registradas de JK Rowling; Editora Bloomsbury. 1997-2007

**-O Caminho das Serpentes**

**I – A Serpente de Duas Faces**

-LUMOS! –uma voz feminina rompeu o silêncio da madrugada. A garota de longos cabelos castanhos buscava por uma entrada para a Sala Comunal de Corvinal, mesmo sabendo ela que isso é proibido. Ela olhou para seu relógio, já passava da uma da manhã. Se alguém a encontrasse ali, a detenção seria seu destino. Ela ouviu passos, olhou para os lados, assustada.

–Nox... –a luz da varinha se apagou. A garota se espremeu contra a parede, procurando continuar a não ser notada. Os passos cessaram. Severo Snape olhava para a parede próxima da garota.

–Hm. É você, Sepia? –o professor deu um passo à frente. Por fim, a garota acabou por se revelar.

–Sim, sou eu, professor Snape. Pode me castigar por estar fora da cama.

-Volte para sua cama imediatamente. –mal havia Snape terminado de falar, ele se retirou do local. A estudante lentamente se recuperou do susto e retirou-se também.

Amanhecera em Hogwarts, e a maioria dos alunos de Sonserina já havia se dirigido ao Salão Principal. Exceção feita a alguns alunos, como Amber Sepia, quintanista, que ainda dormia. Sua colega, Irina Yilmaz, que estava sentada na cama ao lado, cansou de vê-la dormir.

-Acorda Amber!! –Irina sacudia sua colega, que acordou assustada.

-Quê?? Quê é?? Quê que você quer, diabos? –sua varinha estava apontada para o rosto de Irina, que a olhava serenamente.

-Bom dia, já era hora de acordar, não acha?

-... Eu durmo até quando eu quiser, Yilmaz. –sussurrou Amber, ainda com a varinha próxima ao rosto de sua colega.

-Como quiser... Apenas abaixe essa varinha, ok?

-Não tente mandar em mim! –Amber se levantou, acertando o rosto de Irina com a varinha. Ela, então, se dirigiu para o Salão Principal.

Em silêncio e isolada em um canto do Salão Principal, uma garota de cabelos vermelho-sangue, observava seus colegas. Ao contrário dos demais, ela não estava usando as vestes negras de Hogwarts, embora o clima estivesse frio. Amber, do outro lado do recinto, fitava a garota zombeteiramente.

-Quem ela pensa que é? Quem ela acha que é? Querendo ser A diferente, A especial! Só por que é do sexto ano? Quem ela pensa que é!!?? –ela se sentou, forçando os outros alunos a se afastarem levemente. Irina, por sua vez, observava sua colega em silêncio. "Ela é louca, ou tem um distúrbio de personalidade...", pensava Irina, olhando para os talheres que flutuavam sobre a mesa.

-Bem... Amber...

-Amber, Amber, você só pensa em mim, Yilmaz??

-Harry Potter está olhando para cá.

-Harry Potter que se... –ela se calou, ao ver a garota de cabelo vermelho-sangue se levantar. Amber também se levantou, encarando-a.

-Lá vai a mudinha da turma. Não conseguiria nem gritar quando precisasse... Nem quando tivesse que gritar!

-Pare com isso Amber!

-Dá pra calar a boca, Yilmaz?? –Amber apontava sua varinha novamente para a colega. –Estou cansada de você querendo mandar em mim, sempre, sempre e sempre! –Irina ficou em silêncio, observando sua colega. Amber se virou para encarar a garota de cabelos vermelhos, mas ela já não estava mais lá, para sua surpresa e raiva...

As aulas se passaram. Amber procurava pela garota, mas seu nervosismo começara a afetar seu raciocínio. Irina, ainda acompanhando-a, se sentou sob a sombra de uma árvore.

-Me diga Amber, por que essa obsessão com a garota?

-Por quê? Porque ela se acha, se acha a especial... Eu sou melhor que ela, e mesmo assim, todos sempre falam com ela! E ela é tão esnobe que nem responde a eles!

-Amber, não é melhor simplesmente esquecer isso?

-Não! Ela não vai me passar para trás!

-... Quê? Do que está falando agora?

-Já chega Yilmaz!!! –Amber chutou a árvore violentamente. Irina olhou para cima, apenas para perceber que havia alguém na árvore. O garoto caiu sobre ela. Seus cabelos eram tão negros que pareciam absorver a luz. Seus olhos, de um profundo azul, fitaram os da garota severamente.

-Me diga, por que fez isso?

-N-n-n-não fui eu! –Irina tremia toda, procurando não demonstrar a vergonha que sentia por ter o garoto em seu colo. –Foi ela...! –seu dedo indicava Amber, que se revoltou ao ser acusada.

-Como ousa me acusar? Foi ele que se jogou em cima de você!

-A-A-A-mber!

-Calem-se. –o garoto se levantou, seu olhar era extremamente sinistro. Quem não o conhecesse, jamais imaginaria que era um aluno da Corvinal. Seu tom de voz beirava o cinismo. –As duas garotinhas mimadinhas de Sonserina já acabaram? Será que não possuem nada melhor para fazer?

-Quem você está chamando de mimada?? –os olhos de Amber faiscavam enfurecidos. Novamente ela puxou sua varinha, dessa vez mirando o garoto.

-Pare Amber! Não faça nada! –Irina se escondia atrás da árvore, com medo de ser atingida por algum feitiço. O garoto, por sua vez, também puxou sua varinha.

-Faça seu movimento, garota.

-... Você que pediu!!!

_**continua...**_

Rafael Gangi - StudioStar - 2007 - All Rights Reserved


	2. A Dança das Serpentes

Obrigado a quem leu, se é que alguém leu! ¬¬'

Reviews são bons de vez em quando! exigente

Assim eu posso agradecer todos

E mais um obrigado para a Lien-chan, que realmente está me apoiando (e chicoteando XD) muito. Obrigado!

HARRY POTTER, todos os seus personagens e derivados são marcas registradas de JK Rowling; Editora Bloomsbury. 1997-2007

**-O Caminho das Serpentes**

**II – A Dança das Serpentes**

Irina e o aluno de Corvinal continuavam a apontar varinhas um para o outro. Amber, escondida atrás da árvore, fechava os olhos. Alguns alunos, de todas as quatro casas, começavam a se aglomerar para observar a situação. Alguns gritavam "briga!", outros queriam chamar algum dos diretores.

-Amber!!!

-Que que é??? –Amber olhou rapidamente para Irina, que apontava para trás da colega. Amber se virou, e gritou ao ver a garota de cabelos vermelhos.

-Maldita, sua metida, venha aqui que vai se arrepender! Arrepender de viver!

-Amber, tem gente olhando!

-Que se foda!!! INCENDIO!! –chamas foram projetadas contra a garota de cabelos vermelhos. Todos olharam sem acreditar que Amber tinha realmente chego até tal ponto.

-Protego... –as chamas foram repelidas pelo garoto. Amber não acreditou quando sentiu seu cabelo começar a queimar.

-Mas o quê??? –ela começou a correr sem direção. Quando percebeu, ela estava encarando a garota de cabelos vermelhos. –É tudo culpa... –Amber se calou. Seu corpo flutuava. A garota foi arremessada contra a árvore, cujos galhos balançavam agitadamente, prendendo seu corpo. Mechas de seu cabelo queimado caíam sobre Irina.

-Ah... Amber!! –Irina olhava para cima. O semblante sempre sereno da garota de cabelos vermelhos se tornara irônico. Ao seu lado, o garoto de cabelos negros de Corvinal também sorria...

Anoitecera. Seria normal se alguns alunos se ausentassem do jantar no Salão Principal. Mas o que todos estranharam era o fato de que nenhum dos alunos de Sonserina comparecera. Alguns imaginaram que era algum tipo de punição pelas atitudes de Amber Sepia, mas isso provavelmente seria exagerado demais vindo de Alvo Dumbledore. 200 pontos de punição já eram considerados um exagero. O que acontecia, na realidade, era um baile exclusivo para os Sonserinos. Trajes elegantes contrastavam com a simplicidade da vestimenta de Hogwarts que a garota de cabelos vermelhos usava. Amber desceu as escadas, chamando a atenção de todos: seu vestido negro ornado com safiras azuis se destacava facilmente.

-Olhem para mim, meus queridos colegas! Olhem para a mais bela figura deste salão!! –o local foi tomado por murmurinhos por parte das garotas, enquanto os garotos olhavam deslumbrados para Amber. Alheia a tudo isso, a garota de cabelos vermelhos deixou a sala secreta de um dos corredores do Hogwarts, que era usada como salão pelos alunos de Sonserina.

-Amber, você está linda! –falsamente gritou Irina, cujo vestido verde-esmeralda com fios de ouro na gola se tornara simples ao lado do de sua colega.

-Ah, obrigada, Yilmaz.

-Não há de quê... –Irina abaixou a cabeça. A punição de 200 pontos foi severa demais, pelo menos era o que ela achava. E ninguém falava nada sobre o que acontecera com Amber. Parecia que nada disso abalava o orgulho dos Sonserinos.

-Amber, Amber... Como se sente? –uma garota tentava chamar a atenção de Amber, que momentaneamente tinha seu olhar fixo em Draco Malfoy, que desfilava ao lado de várias garotas. –Amber, Amber, Você está me ouvindo? –continuou a garota, desesperada por atenção.

-Ahn... O quê? –Amber, completamente desatenta, se virou. Ao ver Malfoy, ela se desesperou por perder boa parte da atenção que a ela era direcionada. Mas logo a atenção de todos se concentrou em uma pessoa. A porta da sala havia sido aberta. Era a garota de cabelos vermelhos, e ao seu lado estava o aluno de Corvinal.

-O que você faz aqui? –Amber buscava sua varinha, que ela havia mantido guardada em seu vestido.

-Fui convidado pela senhorita Sophie. –sorrindo, o garoto respondeu polidamente. Ao seu lado, a garota de cabelos vermelhos, Sophie, deu um largo sorriso.

-Não é bem vindo aqui, garoto! –Amber ergueu sua varinha, sob o olhar ansioso de Irina.

-Se eu fosse você, não faria isso. Se ousar fazer um movimento sequer, irá desejar estar naquela árvore, e não aqui.

-Está me ameaçando? –Amber riu, surpreendida pela atitude rude do garoto. –Quem é você mesmo para me ameaçar? Um aluno de uma Casa vagabunda como Corvinal!?

-Para! Isso é uma festa! Por favor, vamos nos divertir!! –Irina se interpôs entre eles. Qualquer movimento por parte deles a teria como alvo. –É uma festa!

-Ela tem razão. –ele disse, com Sophie sorrindo ao seu lado. Amber acabou baixando a varinha e se calando, enquanto os demais voltavam a se divertir.

-Malditos... –Amber praguejava sem parar. Irina, por sua vez, dançava animadamente ao lado de Sophie, irritando Amber ainda mais. –Yilmaz, você me paga! Ah se me paga!

Sophie e o estudante de Corvinal dançavam. Seus passos eram tão sincronizados que um parecia ser o reflexo do outro. Amber, Irina, e todos os demais acabaram tendo sua atenção focada nos dois.

-Você dança bem, Sophie. –a frase do garoto fez com que o rosto de Sophie se corasse levemente. Suas mãos estavam unidas, seus movimentos aumentando de velocidade. Os tênis de Sophie começavam a deslizar pelo chão, obrigando-o a manter ela sempre perto de seu corpo.

-Exibicionista barato... –Amber continuava inconformada, mexendo nas safiras de seu vestido. –Quem vocês pensam que são? –ela acabou se levantando, caminhando na direção dos dois. Alguns preferiram observar Malfoy, que continuava a desfilar com várias garotas. –Você nem é daqui, garoto Corvinal! Volte para sua Casa medíocre!

-Deveria se acalmar, isso é uma festa, não um comício. Ao invés de ficar preocupada com os outros, por que não gasta seu tempo e fôlego se divertindo, garota? –ele sorriu maliciosamente, soltando as mãos de Sophie, que apressadamente deu um passo à frente.

-Ah? Garota muda, pensa que vai fazer o quê dessa vez? Não caio mais nos seus truques, seu monstro! –Amber não procurou sua varinha. Dessa vez ela mesma queria desferir ao menos um tapa na garota, que sorria enquanto ela se aproximava.

-Eu não daria mais nenhum passo se fosse você. –o aluno de Corvinal a alertou.

-Eu não tenho medo dessa coisa!!! –Amber continuou a andar, enquanto ouvia as risadas do garoto. As janelas se quebraram...

_**continua...**_

Rafael Gangi - StudioStar - 2007 - All Rights Reserved


	3. O Segredo da Serpente

HARRY POTTER, todos os seus personagens e derivados são marcas registradas de JK Rowling; Editora Bloomsbury. 1997-2007

"Nesses sons que vem em intervalos iguais, é uma questão de tentativa e erro."

"Nesse local sem conceito de tempo e espaço"

[Kaidoku Funou – Jinn

**-O Caminho das Serpentes**

**III – O Segredo da Serpente**

As janelas do salão estavam quebradas. Amber deu um passo para trás, seus olhos estavam arregalados. Sophie sorria de uma forma sombriamente delicada.

-Você é um demônio... De que inferno você saiu??? –descontrolada, Amber gritava. Mesmo os alunos de Sonserina começavam a se assustar. Ela se atirou no chão, agitando o corpo loucamente. Logo ela estava de pé, os olhos vidrados, a varinha em riste.

-Amber, o que você pensa que está fazendo?  
Não houve resposta. Ela estava fora de controle.

-ESTUPEFAÇA!!! –Amber balançava sua varinha sem pensar no que estava fazendo. Todos procuravam se abrigar dos disparos aleatórios.

-EXPELLIARMUS!!!

Amber estava caída, e seus olhos agora fechados. Havia um círculo de pessoas ao redor dela. Uma varinha foi jogava ao chão. Irina se aproximou de sua colega.

-Me perdoe por ter feito isso, mas foi necessário.

-Irina... Finalmente demonstrando seu poder. –todos se viraram para Draco Malfoy, que até então observava a cena calado.

-O que você quer comigo, Malfoy?

-Apenas aplaudir. –seu sorriso era, como sempre, sarcástico e superior.

-Não preciso de seus aplausos. –o tom de voz de Irina havia mudado, assim como seu olhar. Draco deu de ombros.

-Não seja tão prepotente.

-De prepotência você entende muito bem, não é, pirralho loiro? Que tinta você usa? –secamente o aluno Corvinal se intrometeu.

-Não se meta nisso, Petr. –Irina respondeu.

-Ah, como quiser. E eu não quero que diga meu nome. Aliás, nem lembro de ter te falado meu nome.

-Eu sei o nome de muitas pessoas, não se preocupe. Não estou querendo... Nada.

-Oh, que coisa linda, os pombinhos discutindo. –zombou Malfoy, imitando os dois com gestos. Irina riu, virando-se para ele. Sophie puxou Petr pelo braço. Ele assentiu com a cabeça, e sem que os outros percebessem, deixaram o local.

-Do que está falando, loiro? –Irina erguia as sobrancelhas, irritada. Sua varinha dançava entre seus dedos.

-Está me ameaçando?

-Você acha que isso foi uma ameaça? –Irina agora ria de Malfoy, que sem responder, se retirara do local, ao lado de Crabbe e Goyle. Aos poucos, os demais alunos também retornavam para a Sala Comunal de Sonserina, e, por conseguinte, a seus quartos.

Amanheceu um novo dia em Hogwarts. Amber dormia, sem forças após ser atingida por Irina, que, sozinha ria de Malfoy. Sophie novamente estava sentada sob uma das árvores. Petr Sieke, que a observava de longe, se aproximou.

-... Sophie? –Petr olhava nos olhos da garota, que retribuiu o olhar. Ele não havia percebido ainda o quão profundo era o azul de seus olhos. Ele também não sabia o que se escondia por trás desse olhar.

Sophie Cecilié Harison Jubillut. Esse era seu verdadeiro nome, mas não sua real descendência. Sophie cresceu em um lar de certa riqueza, sempre estudando nos melhores colégios que o dinheiro poderia pagar. Sua vida mantinha um padrão alto, e Sophie era uma garota doce e meiga, até completar seis anos. Então, sua vida mudou para sempre. Sophie, embora muito nova, já tinha noção do que acontecia ao seu redor, mas até hoje ela não consegue explicar, sequer mesmo entender, o porquê de seu pai, seu verdadeiro pai, conseguir ter matado sua mãe. Aquele dia, um dia ensolarado, Sophie jamais esquecerá. O relógio acabara de apontar: eram seis da noite. Sophie e sua mãe estavam sentadas na varanda de sua casa. A jovem estava perto de adormecer, quando uma nuvem escura cobriu o Sol. Raios puderam ser ouvidos ao longe. Sophie se levantou do colo de sua mãe.

-Tom... É você...? –a mãe de Sophie também havia se levantado. Ela olhava para o céu sombrio, um pouco assustada.

-Quem é Tom, mamãe? –a doce voz de Sophie ecoou pelo jardim.

Não houve resposta. Uma sombra surgira à frente da garota.

-Sangue... Sangue do meu sangue... –uma voz, pesada como um raio aos ouvidos da pequena Sophie, ressoava da sombra.

-Deixe-a... –Sophie olhava para a mãe, que caminhava em direção a sombra. –Deixa-a em paz, Tom... Ela é sua filha... Nossa filha... Ela não tem culpa de estar assim!

-Eu preciso do sangue...

-Pare com isso Tom!

-Eu preciso do sangue dela!

-Tom Riddle!!! Pare!!!

-AVADA KEDAVRA!!

O que se seguiu foi apenas o silêncio absoluto da morte. Josefiné Jubillut estava caída sobre Sophie. Não havia mais vida em seu corpo. Ela havia feito o mesmo que Lílian Potter, sacrificando sua vida para proteger sua filha. A nuvem havia desaparecido, assim como a sombra... A sombra de Voldemort.

-Sophie? –novamente Petr chamava por ela. A garota sorriu levemente, acenando com a cabeça.

Sophie riu.

-Do que está rindo?

Sophie esticou o braço, vagarosamente. Petr virou-se, procurando localizar o que a garota indicava, e também acabou rindo. Eles riam de Amber, que perseguia Irina, que, por sua vez, corria atrás do infante Draco.

-Então, isso te faz rir?

Novamente Sophie acenou com a cabeça, e ergueu a varinha rapidamente. Draco e Amber foram atingidos por abóboras voadoras. Irina, poupada, começou a rir.

-Nem mesmo Harry Potter deixou Draco Malfoy tão irritado.

Sophie riu, e se levantou. Petr percebeu que ela estava com um livro, como sempre. Amber tentava correr na direção dela, mas Irina era mais rápida.

-Eu não imaginava que Irina tinha tamanho poder... –Petr comentou para si mesmo.

-O poder dela surpreende até mesmo a Dumbledore.

Petr parou. Sophie o encarou.

-Você pode... Falar! –Petr tentava não gritar. Sophie sorriu, e novamente acenou com a cabeça.

-Não é que eu não fale, mas... Meus olhos falam mais do que palavras. –a garota riu.

-Minha amiga... Não precisa gastar palavras comigo então... Interpretar seus olhares é uma tarefa... Que eu adoro... –Petr sorriu, segurou a mão de Sophie, e adentrou Hogwarts com ela.

Sophie, por sua vez, suspirou aliviada. Ela sabia que o seu segredo, por enquanto, estaria guardado, enquanto houvesse bondade em seu coração. Mas não pensem que Sophie precisa de proteção...

_**fin...?**_

Rafael Gangi - StudioStar - 2007 - All Rights Reserved


End file.
